Sinbad
Sinbad (シンドバッド Shindobaddo) is a main character of the fan-mad series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Sinbad is the king of Sindria and the president of the Sindria trading company. He is the conquerer of the seven seas and the leader of the seven seas alliance. Sinbad is the only human who was able to conquer seven Dungeons and collect seven Djinn. The Djinn of Wrath And Heroes [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Baal Baal] the lightning Djinn and the 1st Dungeon, [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Crocell Crocell] the 49th Dungeon, the Djinn of Rule and Submission [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Focalor Focalor] the wind Djinn and the 41st Dungeon, the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Furfur Furfur] and the 34th Dungeon, the Djinn of Falsehood and Prestige [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Valefor Valefor] the water Djinn and the 6th Dungeon, [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vepar Vepar] the 42nd Dungeon, and the Djinn of Spirit and Puppetry [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Zepar Zepar] the Djinn of sound magic and the 16th Dungeon. Personality Sinbad is a laid back and fun-loving person. He can be quite a flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wants. He has "flirted with many princesses or female characters, but none of them become deceived. Only the background characters are deceived. Despite all this, he can be serious when the need arises and is a great and honorable king who is respected and admired by everyone, especially his subjects (whom he seems to consider a sort of extended family). Though he does altruistic deeds for other people seemingly without thanks, later it is revealed that he helped Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu Ren because they represented powerful potential allies in his battle against Al-Thamen. When talking to Ja'far, he realizes that he became a sly person after accomplishing too many things and is now the person he never wanted to be. Character Design Sinbad is a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Sinbad also wears a lot of jewelry, most of which are actually the Metal Vessels (bangle, necklace, ring, etc.) he has collected over his years of dungeon conquering, though he has had his hoop earrings since childhood. Sinbad also has a long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up. He carries himself confidently and usually has an easy smile on his face. When he was young, he used a scimitar as a weapon. Metal Vessels Out of the seven Djinn he has mastered, only four have been shown so far until the Final Arc where Sinbad reveals his last 3 Djinn Equip. Sinbad's Metal Vessel are a sword, two bracelets (one on left and one on right hand), two rings (worn on a pointed finger and middle finger), gold and silver necklaces. His sword was inherited from his father. When he decided to enter the first Dungeon, Baal, his mother, Esra, gave it to him. He is able to do a full Djinn Equip with all seven of his Djinn. Sinbad's Household are seven of the Eight Generals: Ja'far, Masrur, and Drakon use Baal's power, Hinahoho uses Valefor's power, Pisti uses Zepar's power, and Sharrkan uses Focalor's power. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Baal Baal](バアル Baaru): is the Lightning Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 1st Dungeon. Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. This Djinn dwells in the sword he carries with him. He is able to attack with the element lightning by his Metal Vessel. “'The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy Household to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with your great ability! Come forth, Baal!'” —His Baal's power Chant *'Djinn Equip': In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. In this equip, Sinbad gains the sword of Baal, Bararaq Saiqa. The sword has a guard around the hilt similar to that of the claw of Baal with blue scales. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Bararaq Bararaq](Lightning): Sinbad summons lightning from his sword to strike the opponent. This attack can be used in full Djinn equip or simply in weapon equip. The extent of the power of this magic has been seen to be capable of destroying a chain of mountains in one blast. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Bararaq_Saiqa Bararaq Saiqa](Lightning Sword): When Sinbad uses this Metal Vessel, he draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored in the sword, it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. The flash of the lightning strikes near instantly, being capable of subduing the Medium under each strike. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Bararaq_Inqerad-Saiqa Bararaq Inqerad Saiqa](Lightning Sword of Extinction): When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous blade of concentrated lightning in the form of Sinbad's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. It had enough power to pierce clean through the Medium. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Focalor Focalor](フォカロル, Fokaroru): Is the Wind Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 41st Dungeon. Focalor is the Djinn of Rule and Submission. This Djinn dwells in the silver bracelet on his right arm. *'Djinn Equip': In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a bird, with dark feathers covering various parts of his body. His hair grows longer and is feather-like at the ends. He is adorned with a golden collar and gains a third eye on his forehead. He is able to control the wind in a form of tornadoes from the palms of his hands. *Foraz ZoraCleaving Wind): Sinbad uses this attack to summon two wind tornadoes around his hands, then combines them together over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. He is also able to manipulate wind on a smaller scale without combining them, which is still able to destroy Kougyoku's Extreme Magic. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Zepar Zepar](ゼパル, Zeparu): Is the Sound Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 16th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's middle finger. *'Djinn Equip': In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, hooves, tail and three eyes. He is able to perform an incredibly loud scream able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it effects everyone in the vicinity to some degree. Not only can he do that, but he can also control other people's minds by using a special type of sound wave. He does this by forcing his own rukh into their body. Sinbad had done this with Kougyoku during their fight and to two other unknown people, one of whom Sinbad stated lives in his territory. He says he does this so that he can know everything in the world. This was the reason that he could come out with countermeasures against the Kou empire so quickly. **'Hadeir' (音魔法ハデイール Hadeīru) [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Valefor Valefor](ブァレフォール, Varefōru): Is the Ice Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 6th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the necklace around Sinbad's neck. *'Djinn Equip': In this form, Sinbad takes the form of a nine-tails fox with white fur. His hair changes to white in color and lengthens. His ears also elongates and look like ears of a fox. He also gains eyes on his palms which allows him to use Valefor's true ability by releasing some sort of waves. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Stagnation Stagnation]: It's the ability to stop molecules and restrict a substances movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to solid form. By using it on opponent Sinbad can separate a person's sensation from the surroundings and slow down their movement as much as possible. Because even the opponents thoughts are slowed down they may not even realize the change. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Garufor_Zairu Garufor Zairu](Ice Beast Howl) - Sinbad throws multiples ice picks toward the opponent by transforming water into the ice. It is said that despite its appearance, it is quite a powerful technique. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Garufor_Kirestal Garufor Kirestal](Ice Beast Crystal Formation) - Sinbad freezes the target in stalactite of ice which knocks off the target. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Furfur Furfur](フルフル Furufuru): is the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 34th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the silver necklace around Sinbad's neck. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vepar Vepar](ヴェパール Vepāru): Is the Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 42nd Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's index finger. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Crocell Crocell](クローセル Kurōseru): Is is the Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 49th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the bracelet on Sinbad's left arm. Story Early Life He was born and raised in Tison Village of the Parthevia Empire. When Yunan and others sensed his birth, Yunan called him a Miracle. When Sinbad was 14, he captured his first and the world's first Dungeon, which was summoned by Yunan and in there his father lost his life. Since then, he has captured 6 more. It seems that having more than 7 Djinn is not allowed in this universe, because now neither he nor any members of his Household are allowed to enter Dungeons. Sinbad has also sailed across the world's seven seas, hence his nickname: Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas, and founded his own country, Sindria. In his teen years, Sinbad trained with the Yambala Gladiators, during which he learned how to use Magoi Manipulation, which took him a year. During his journeys, he recruited all of his future Kingdom's Generals. The five who are actually permanent residents of Sindria are Drakon, a former officer in the Parthevia Empire who began as Sinbad's enemy, Hinahoho, an Imuchakk warrior from the north, Ja'far, a young assassin who was hired to murder Sinbad, Masrur, one of the Fanalis Champions of the Reim Gladiator Colosseum, and Yamraiha, an ex-student of Magnostadt's Magic Academy. Sinbad also befriended Sharrkan Amun-Ra, Pisti, and Spartos Leoxses along the way, though these three are technically still members of other nations. Sinbad has mentioned that the former King of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, taught him many things, which included how to run a country. However, Sinbad didn't truly understand the responsibility until after he experienced a certain battle in which he hurt Sindria and its residents. He lost someone special in the conflict, much like the situation between Alibaba Saluja and Cassim. Rashid Saluja also gave him a sword, which he later passed on to Alibaba as an encouragement to pull himself together after he lost his way. He has a bad history with Judar and Al-Thamen. Sinbad has conquered some of the Dungeons that Judar raised, and fought with him on multiple occasions. His hatred of Al-Thamen is such that he kills all the members that he faces and crushes their doll forms after their defeats with no remorse. He revealed to Ithnan that somewhere along the line, he halfway "fell into depravity", which lets him use both white and black Rukh, albeit at a heavy price. Universal Warriors Relationship Family 'Badr' 'Esra' Friends 'Aladdin' 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Morgiana' 'Jafar' 'Masrur' 'Hinahoho' Allies 'Ja'far' 'Masrur' 'Hinahoho' 'Mystras Leoxses' 'Sharrkan Amun-Ra' 'Yamraiha' 'Pisti' 'Drakon' 'Spartos Leoxses' 'Aladdin' 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Morgiana' 'Hakuryuu Ren' 'Mira Dianus Artemina' 'Darius Leoxses' 'Yunan' Family * Badr (Father; Deceased) * Esra (Mother; Deceased) Trivia * Sinbad was the first person in the world to capture more than one Dungeon, right before Kouen Ren and Hakuryuu Ren * His hobby is going on adventures * His weakness is alcohol * His special skill is Magoi Manipulation * His favorite food is the little snacks that are served with alcohol and fish and he dislikes greasy foods * His favorite way to spend days off is drinking * He is worried about being called uncle even though he is still young * What catches his attention is saying that he has a white hair on his head * He dislikes being called an "old man", and has a complex about it * According to Morgiana, Sinbad smells like a unique mix of fragrances, but she cannot tell if his taste is good or bad Gallery